<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3x4 by ArcticFlames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273685">3x4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFlames/pseuds/ArcticFlames'>ArcticFlames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy Rings, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Reunions, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFlames/pseuds/ArcticFlames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 get reunited after a few years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wallabee Beetles/Kuki Sanban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3x4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aww, is that a ring?” Number 5 cooed at him and Wally pouted. “A candy ring, oooh.” </p><p>“Stop it."</p><p>The girl didn’t seem to listen to him as she continued her teasing. “Are ya finally stepping ye’r game up?” her accent was unrestrained, but Wallabee always knows what she knows anyway. </p><p>“Shut up, you know well that we’re not children anymore.”</p><p>Despite the years passing them by, Wallabee’s giant crush on Kuki Sanban never left. They were supposed to be having a reunion and he and Abby were the first ones to arrive. </p><p>“She’ll appreciate it.” </p><p>Wally sure hoped so.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>